The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure. Accordingly, such statements are not intended to constitute an admission of prior art.
Graphic projection systems can utilize an ultraviolet laser or other light source to project an image or graphics upon a vehicle surface. The vehicle surface can be a side window or windows, a door surface, or pillars supporting a roof of the vehicle. Projected graphics can include graphics directed toward entertaining or educating a youthful passenger. A luminescent coating can be used to display graphic projection upon a window surface. Also, a coating can be applied to the window to impart it with the function of a projection screen. Further, a transparent or emissive display can be mated with the window to enable presentation of graphics without significant loss of transparency.
It is known, to utilize wireless communications to enable a transfer of data and/or cooperation between vehicle systems and a remote device or system. A mobile computing device can be used to provide occupant inputs to a graphic projection system, controlling a resulting display content of projected graphics within the vehicle.
Vehicle systems monitor vehicle operating parameters and parameters regarding an operating environment of the vehicle. For example, vehicle speed, vehicle acceleration, vehicle rate of turn, road inclination, engine speed, transmission operating range state, hybrid operating range state, fuel flow, battery power consumption, anti-lock braking, ambient light level, ambient temperature, road condition provided through suspension and/or anti-lock braking sensors, horn-activation, presence of a passenger in a particular seat through seat belt sensors, climate control settings, geographical location of the vehicle such as a global positioning system (GPS) coordinate location, progress of the vehicle along a planned route of travel, local traffic conditions, headlight activation, and turn-signal activation are a non-inclusive list of parameters that can be available within a vehicle to convey to a passenger of the vehicle. In addition, details of objects and other vehicles around the vehicle can be monitored through camera systems, radar systems, LIDAR systems, and coordination of GPS coordinates with a three-dimensional (3D) map.